Três Sobreviventes
by FireKai
Summary: Yugi e outras pessoas, alguns amigos, outros nem por isso, recebem misteriosos convites de Pegasus para visitarem uma das suas ilhas. Mas uma vez lá, um a um, eles vão morrendo. Todos terão de trabalhar juntos, mas apenas três irão sobreviver.
1. A Ilha

**Título: **Três Sobreviventes

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Death-fic

**Aviso 1: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história terá várias mortes, algumas mais gráficas, outras menos, portanto se não gostam deste tipo de histórias, não leiam. Ficam avisados.

**Sumário: **Yugi e outras pessoas, alguns amigos, outros nem por isso, recebem misteriosos convites de Pegasus para visitarem uma das suas ilhas. Mas uma vez lá, um a um, eles vão morrendo. Todos terão de trabalhar juntos, mas apenas três irão sobreviver.

**Três Sobreviventes**

**Capítulo 1: A Ilha**

O sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte e a luz estava agora a dar lugar à escuridão da noite. As ondas do mar pareciam agora mais negras do que antes. Num navio pintado de branco e azul-escuro, várias pessoas viajavam, rumo à Ilha Oblivion.

Yugi estava de pé, na proa do barco, olhando para o horizonte. Já se avistava a ilha daquele ponto e o barco avançava rapidamente. Téa, Tristan, Joey, Serenity e Solomon, o avô de Yugi, estavam também ali perto.

"Espero que estes dias sejam realmente divertidos." disse Joey. "Nunca sabemos exactamente o que esperar, vindo do Pegasus. Por exemplo, quem iria pensar que ele nos iria convidar para passar três dias na sua ilha. Aliás, ele anda a coleccionar ilhas ou quê? Deve ter imensas."

"Foi efectivamente uma surpresa termos recebido o convite." concordou Téa. "Todos nós."

"Pois, até eu recebi, o que é muito estranho. Não é como seu eu conhecesse o Pegasus." disse Serenity.

"És minha irmã, portanto talvez seja por isso que ele te convidou. Mas alguns dos outros..." disse Joey.

Além de Yugi, do seu avô e amigos, outras pessoas tinham também recebido o convite de Pegasus para passarem uns dias na sua ilha. Era o caso de Mai, Duke Devlin, Mako Tsunami, Rebecca e Ryo Bakura, que estavam um pouco afastados dos outros, conversando. Os irmãos Kaiba, Seto e Mokuba, estavam longe de todos os outros e estavam ambos calados.

Marik, Ishizu e Odion também tinham recebido o convite e visto estarem na cidade Dominó por algum tempo, tinham decidido aceitar o convite. Além deles, outros convidados, menos previsíveis, tinham recebido convites.

Rafael, Alister, Valon e Vivian Wong eram os últimos convidados. No total, vinte pessoas tinham recebido convites de Pegasus. Alguns deles, como Seto e Rafael, tinham conseguido contactar Pegasus, para confirmar a veracidade do convite, não fosse algum engraçadinho ter-se lembrado de o enviar e não fosse verdadeiro. Mas Pegausus confirmara a autenticidade do convite.

"Terá sido boa ideia termos vindo?" perguntou Alister, pois estava com dúvidas. "Quer dizer, depois do que aconteceu comigo e com o Pegasus..."

"Parece que isto significa um sinal de paz." disse Rafael. "Caso contrário, o Pegasus não te teria enviado um convite."

"Sim, isso é verdade. De qualquer das maneiras, continuo com algum receio de que estes dias acabem por não serem o que estamos à espera e o Pegasus não seja tão agradável como dá a parecer pelo convite."

Alguns minutos depois, o barco estava quase a chegar à costa. Ishizu fechou os olhos e estremeceu ligeiramente.

"Sinto algo sinistro nesta ilha." disse ela.

"Não há-de ser nada, irmã." disse Marik. "Viemos para descansar e nos divertirmos, com pessoas que já não víamos há algum tempo. Não acontecerá nada de mal, de certeza."

"Se acontecer, eu protejo-vos." disse Odion, confiante.

Pouco depois, o barco atracou num pequeno porto. Dali, um carreiro estendia-se, subindo por entre a floresta e terminando numa grande mansão no topo de uma colina. A mansão, pintada de branco, tinha um piso térreo e mais outros três pisos e já por fora impunha respeito.

Todos os convidados saíram do barco. Não havia ninguém para os receber. Seto mostrou rapidamente o seu desagrado.

"Onde já se viu, fazer um convite e quando chegamos, não há ninguém para nos receber." resmungou ele. "Poderia ter vindo um empregado ou vários, para carregarem as malas."

"Tem calma, Seto." pediu Mokuba, olhando à sua volta. "Também não faz mal. Só trouxemos pequenas malas. Afinal, serão apenas três dias."

"Bom, é melhor seguirmos o caminho até à mansão." disse Tristan. "Vamos?"

Os outros concordaram. Todos pegaram nas suas malas e mochilas, contendo os artigos que precisariam para a sua estadia na ilha e começaram a caminhar pelo carreiro, em direcção à mansão.

Quando iam já a subir, ouviram o barco afastar-se. A noite já tinha caído por completo. Ao longo do carreiro haviam alguns candeeiros, que apesar de pouco, iluminavam o caminho.

"De dia, a mansão deve ser espantosa." disse Serenity, enquanto caminhava.

"Com certeza, mas mesmo que não seja, de qualquer maneira, tu és espantosa." disse Duke, que ia a caminhar ao lado de Serenity.

Tristan, que caminhava do lado oposto de Serenity, lançou a Duke um olhar frio e irritado. Por essa altura, perto de Yugi iam Téa e também Rebecca e Vivian.

"Porque é que não te afastas um pouco e deixas o Yugi estar mais perto de mim, coisa minúscula?" perguntou Vivian, olhando para Rebecca.

"Ah, isso querias tu. O Yugi é meu." disse Rebecca, agarrando no braço de Yugi.

Yugi não soube o que dizer e Téa revirou os olhos, mas controlou-se para não fazer uma cena. Pouco depois, o grupo chegou às portas da mansão e elas abriram-se com um rangido.

"Hum, as portas abriram-se sozinhas." disse Solomon. "Isso é um pouco estranho..."

"Devem ser portas automáticas, avô." sugeriu Yugi.

Seto não perdeu tempo e foi o primeiro a transpor a porta, seguido por todos os outros. Passaram por um pequeno hall de entrada e as portas fecharam-se atrás deles. Depois, entraram num átrio bastante grande.

O átrio tinha uma enorme escada ao fundo e a escada levava até ao primeiro andar. Da esquerda e da direita, havia portas para outras divisões. O átrio estava bem iluminado por um grande candelabro de cristal e outros candeeiros mais pequenos.

Todos olharam à volta, esperando ver alguém. Depois, uma porta à esquerda abriu-se e Maximillion Pegasus surgiu. Acenou a todos.

"Bem-vindos à minha mansão." disse ele. "Espero que a viagem até aqui tenha corrido da melhor maneira possível."

"Sim, foi agradável." disse Téa.

"Óptimo. Vejo que trouxeram malas para a vossa estadia. Peço-vos que subam as escadas e deixem as malas nos vossos respectivos quartos." disse Pegasus. "Cada quarto tem na porta o nome da pessoa que ficará lá, portanto, será fácil de identificarem o quarto de cada um. Alguns dos quartos situam-se no segundo andar."

A maioria das pessoas acenou afirmativamente. Alguns ficaram surpreendidos pela quantidade de quartos que havia na mansão, já que haveria quartos individuais para todos.

"Mas onde estão os empregados, para levarem as nossas malas?" perguntou Seto, de forma brusca. "Não estás a dar grandes mostras de hospitalidade, Pegasus."

"Os empregados estão ocupados com outros afazeres. Também me parece que consegues carregar com a tua mala, Kaiba e os outros também ou será que é demasiado difícil?" perguntou Pegasus, de forma azeda.

"Não, nós levamos as malas." apressou-se Mokuba a responder. Puxou o irmão pelo braço. "Anda Seto. Não arranjes confusão."

Seto lançou um olhar irritado a Pegasus. Depois, começou a caminhar para as escadas, com Mokuba e todos os outros que os seguiram. Chegados ao primeiro andar, começaram à procura dos quartos.

"Fico no quarto ao lado do teu, Yugi." disse Téa, sorrindo.

Yugi sorriu-lhe também de volta, enquanto Vivian resmungava pois o seu quarto não se situava naquele piso e, juntamente com Mako e outros, teve de subir até ao segundo piso. Depois de todos deixarem as malas nos quartos, voltaram ao átrio.

"Fiquei bastante contente de me ter convidado para vir passar aqui uns dias, Pegasus." disse Mako. "Não estava à espera."

Alguns dos outros concordaram, pois também não esperavam um convite. Afastando-se dos seus convidados, Pegasus subiu alguns degraus das escadas e virou-se de frente para todos.

"Fico contente que todos os que convidei tenham comparecido." disse Pegasus. "Deixei-vos ir aos quartos deixar as malas, porque seria complicado que andassem a correr pela casa com elas atrás."

"Correr pela casa?" perguntou Mai, confusa.

"Sim. Vou explicar. Houve uma mudança de planos, infelizmente para vocês. Já não irão passar aqui três dias maravilhosos, desfrutar da beleza da ilha e descansarem. Não é realmente possível. Lamento."

De seguida, o corpo de Pegasus foi envolvido por uma aura negra. Todos ficaram surpreendidos. Serenity deu um passo atrás e agarrou-se ao braço de Joey, assustada.

"Vocês vieram aqui para morrerem." disse Pegasus.

A sua voz estava agora diferente, soando como se fossem várias vozes a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas dizendo as mesmas palavras. Sorriu maliciosamente a todos.

"O que é que estás a dizer, Pegasus?" perguntou Seto, furioso. "Perdeste a cabeça?"

"Está calado, insolente Kaiba." ordenou Pegasus. "Eu já não sou o Pegasus que vocês conheceram. Aliei-me aos espíritos negros. Durante muito tempo eles estiveram selados, devido à energia do faraó. Mas ele deixou este mundo de vez e agora os espíritos e eu somos um só. Assim, o nosso objectivo é extinguir as forças da luz. Por isso, vão morrer aqui, hoje."

"Então isto era uma armadilha?" perguntou Rafael. "Para nos destruir?"

Pegasus sorriu maliciosamente novamente. Conseguia perceber que vários dos convidados se mostravam assustados, mas outros pareciam desafiantes.

"Não têm escapatória. Não podem ir contra a vontade dos espíritos negros. Morrerão e das piores maneiras possíveis." disse Pegasus.

"Ai sim? Caso não saibas, nós somos vinte e tu és só um!" exclamou Joey. "Não nos vencerás."

"E quem disse que eu estava sozinho? Ou que vos iria querer enfrentar como um mortal?" perguntou Pegasus. Depois levantou os braços no ar. "Forças do mal, juntem-se para tornarmos esta mansão num Inferno na Terra e tornar os pesadelos em realidade!"

Logo de seguida, o chão começou a tremer. As luzes apagaram-se de imediato, todas menos a luz vinda do candelabro de cristal. Todos viram enquanto sombras negras voavam pelo ar. Serenity soltou um grito, Mokuba aproximou-se mais de Seto e o avô de Yugi murmurou uma prece.

Depois, também a luz do candelabro também se extinguiu e por um momento ninguém conseguiu ver nada. De seguida, algumas velas perto da escada acenderam-se. Pegasus já não estava no cimo das escadas. Todos olharam à sua volta e não o viram.

"Parece-me que o Pegasus enlouqueceu de vez." disse Seto.

"És surdo ou quê? Os tais espíritos negros juntaram-se ao Pegasus e querem-nos mortos." disse Joey, irritado.

"Disparate. Espíritos negros? Selados pelo faraó e que agora querem vingança? Isso não existe."

"Estás a ser casmurro e estúpido." disse Joey. "Não acabaste de ver o mesmo que todos nós? Isto foi real."

"Vamos mas é sair daqui." sugeriu Vivian. "Já estou cheia de arrepios. Vamos sair pelas portas de entrada e ir embora."

"Mas o barco partiu. Não temos maneira de sair da ilha." disse Mako. "A não ser que consigamos construir uma jangada, mas não há nada aqui ao pé. Iríamos perder-nos no mar."

Seto tirou o telemóvel do bolso, para tentar contactar algum associado seu, para o vir buscar, mas não tinha rede. As outras pessoas que tinham telemóvel tentaram fazer o mesmo e o resultado foi igual.

"Estamos isolados." disse Valon. "É melhor mesmo sairmos daqui. Prefiro ficar lá fora a estar na mesma mansão que um possível psicopata."

Os outros concordaram. Todos voltaram rapidamente ao hall de entrada, mas quando tentaram abrir as portas, não conseguiram. Tentaram arrombá-la, mas sem sucesso.

"Podemos tentar sair por uma janela." sugeriu Ryo Bakura. "Partimos a janela e saímos para o exterior."

Voltaram todos ao átrio, que tinha algumas janelas. Depois, tentaram partir os vidros, mas eles não cederam.

"Como é possível os vidros não se partirem?" perguntou Seto.

"O Pegasus encheu a casa de energia negra ou lá o que era. Não está a deixar-nos sair." disse Duke. "Isto é mau..."

"Eu bem disse que sentia uma energia má." disse Ishizu. "Afinal, tinha razão."

O grupo voltou para o meio do átrio, sem saber o que fazer. No momento seguinte, ouviu-se um barulho. O candelabro de cristal estremeceu e surgiram nele espinhos. De seguida, o candelabro começou a cair. As pessoas afastaram-se, menos Odion, que, apanhado de surpresa e mesmo por debaixo do candelabro, levou com ele e foi atirado ao chão. Os espinhos trespassaram-no de uma ponta a outra do corpo.

Ishizu soltou um gritou e Serenity começou a soluçar. Sangue escorreu pelo chão, enquanto Odion dava um último estremecimento. Durante um segundo, ninguém se mexeu e depois Marik ajoelhou-se junto de Odion.

"Odion, diz qualquer coisa. Odion!"

Marik sentiu o pulso de Odion e depois fechou os olhos por uns segundos. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu-lhe pela face e depois Marik levantou-se.

"Morreu... o Odion está morto." disse ele.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. De seguida, sombras envolveram o corpo de Odion, o que gerou um coro de exclamações. Logo depois, o corpo de Odion tinha desaparecido, sem deixar rasto.

"O corpo desapareceu." disse o Solomon. "As sombras devoraram-no."

"Oh não, oh não." disse Vivian. "Vamos todos morrer aqui!"

"Calma. Este tipo de armadilha foi montada pelo Pegasus. Ele está doido e como parece que não conseguimos sair da mansão, temos de o encontrar e obrigá-lo a deixar-nos ir embora." disse Seto.

"Mas ele pode fazer-nos mal e matar mais alguém." argumentou Téa.

"Não vai fazê-lo. É só um. Nós somos mais que ele."

"Pois somos, mas isso não o impediu de matar o Odion."

O avô de Yugi interrompeu-os antes que entrassem numa discussão.

"O Pegasus está algures na mansão, portanto temos de o encontrar o mais rápido possível. Poderá ser perigoso, portanto teremos de ter cuidado." disse ele. "Considerando que a mansão é grande, sugiro que nos separemos em três grupos. O primeiro grupo procura aqui neste piso, o segundo grupo procura no primeiro e segundo pisos e o último grupo procura no terceiro piso e talvez no sótão. O Pegasus pode estar em qualquer lado."

Ninguém parecia muito satisfeito por ter de ir à procura de Pegasus pela mansão, quando tudo parecia tão escuro e já houvera uma morte. Ishizu e Marik pareciam abalados, mas também determinados em saírem da mansão o mais brevemente possível.

"Vamos primeiro ver se conseguimos encontrar lanternas." disse Solomon.

Ele caminhou até à porta da divisão por onde Pegasus surgira. Lá dentro estava escuro, mas viu uma caixa perto da porta. Abrindo-a, encontrou seis lanternas e levou-as de volta ao átrio.

"Parece que o nosso anfitrião quer divertir-se um pouco connosco e com as suas ideias macabras, portanto deixou-nos estas lanternas para explorarmos." disse Solomon. "Agora, vamos ter de nos dividir em três grupos. Vamos a isso."

Os grupos formaram-se rapidamente. Yugi e Téa decidiram ficar logo juntos e Rebecca e Vivian colaram-se a Yugi de imediato. Rafael, Mako e Solomon completavam o grupo. O segundo grupo era constituído por Joey e Serenity. Mal Tristan e Duke souberam em que grupo ela ficara, tinham-se juntado a ele também. Mai juntara-se ao grupo e Valon não perdera tempo a juntar-se também aquele grupo por causa dela.

O último grupo era constituído por Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Ryo Bakura e Alister. Solomon distribuiu as lanternas, uma para Rafael e outra para Yugi, outras duas para Joey e Valon e as últimas duas para Seto e Marik. Foi decidido que grupo iria para cada parte da mansão.

"Então, boa sorte a todos, cuidado e encontramo-nos aqui outra vez dentro de uma hora." disse Solomon. "Se alguém encontrar o Pegasus, dê um alarme. Grite, venha chamar os outros. Arranjem maneira de dar algum alerta, sim?"

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. O grupo de Yugi dirigiu-se para as portas da esquerda, enquanto os outros dois grupos subiam as escadas. O grupo de Seto passou o corredor do primeiro andar, subiu as escadas do segundo e depois para o terceiro andar, onde começariam a explorar. Até ali, não havia sinal de Pegasus.

**Três Sobreviventes**

O grupo de Yugi avançou devagar, abrindo as portas do lado esquerdo do rés-do-chão. Rafael ia à frente, verificando tudo com a lanterna e Yugi ia atrás iluminando o caminho que já tinham percorrido, para que não fossem surpreendidos por trás.

"Estou com receio." disse Téa. "Por um lado, quero que encontremos o Pegasus rapidamente, mas por outro, tenho medo do que acontecerá quando o fizermos."

"Ele pode ter alguma arma." disse Rebecca. "Temos de ter muito cuidado."

O grupo passou o escritório, uma casa de banho e uma pequena biblioteca a pente fino, mas não havia sinal de Pegasus. Depois, abriram uma porta e entraram na sala de jantar. A mesa era bastante grande e estava posta. Copos, facas, garfos, guardanapos, tudo estava no lugar.

"Porque é que a mesa está posta, se o Pegasus não pretendia que nós usufruíssemos de nada da mansão e nos queria logo matar?" perguntou Rebecca.

"Uma boa pergunta, mas não me parece que alguém consiga responder a isso agora." disse Rafael.

Ele e Yugi apontaram as lanternas aos recantos da divisão, mas não havia nada. Subitamente, ouviu-se um barulho. Os pratos começaram a tremer e de seguida levitaram. Sem que ninguém conseguisse reagir, os pratos começaram a ir na direcção do grupo.

Téa baixou-se evitando ser atingida por um prato. Mako foi atirado ao chão por um deles. Rafael conseguiu partir outro em pleno ar. Logo depois, as facas e garfos também começaram a flutuar, mas desta vez, foram todos na mesma direcção.

"Rebecca, cuidado!" exclamou Yugi.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos e tentou fugir, mas tropeçou e caiu. Logo depois os garfos e facas espetaram-se todos no seu corpo. Vivian soltou um grito. Todos ficaram chocados e logo de seguida o corpo de Rebecca foi envolvido pelas sombras e desapareceu.

"Mais um de nós que foi devorada pelas sombras..." murmurou Solomon.

**Três Sobreviventes**

O grupo de Joey estava no primeiro andar, a entrar de quarto em quarto, à procura de Pegasus. Joey e Valon apontavam as lanternas a todos os recantos de cada quarto, até terem a certeza de que não havia ninguém lá escondido.

"Isto é completamente sinistro." disse Serenity. "Porque é que nos tinha de acontecer isto?"

"Parece que nos acontecem sempre coisas completamente doidas e sem sentido." disse Tristan. "Mas haveremos de safar-nos."

"Claro. Não deixaremos que nada te aconteça, Serenity." disse Duke, colocando um braço à volta do ombro de Serenity. "Vamos proteger-te com a nossa vida, se for necessário."

Tristan lançou um olhar aborrecido a Duke.

"Podem parar os dois de tentarem conquistar a minha irmã, se fazem favor?" perguntou Joey, irritado. "Não é altura para isso."

"Exactamente, rapazes. Temos outras coisas mais importantes para serem feitas." concordou Mai.

O grupo entrou num novo quarto, com uma placa na porta, que indicava que seria o quarto destinado a Rebecca. Valon foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto, logo seguido de Joey. Apontaram as lanternas, mas não havia nada à vista. Os restantes entraram no quarto também.

"Procurem debaixo da cama e no roupeiro também." sugeriu Tristan. "Nunca se sabe."

Valon e Joey acenaram afirmativamente e procuraram nos dois locais, mas não havia nada.

"É melhor irmos ver o próximo quarto." disse Joey.

Joey saiu do quarto, seguido de Mai e depois Valon. Duke, ainda com o braço à volta do ombro de Serenity, escoltou-a para fora do quarto. Tristan olhou à sua volta, pensando se conseguiriam realmente encontrar Pegasus. Quando se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, ouviu-se um enorme ruído.

Todos ficaram parados, tentando perceber de onde vinha o barulho. Quando se aperceberam, o tecto do quarto de Rebecca estava a descer a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Tristan não conseguiu sair do quarto e foi esmagado. Serenity soltou um grito.

"Tristan! Não!"

Lentamente, o tecto voltou a subir. Viam-se apenas o resto mortais de Tristan e todos, menos Joey, desviaram o olhar. Depois, os restos mortais de Tristan foram envolvidos pelas sombras e não sobrou nada dele.

**Três Sobreviventes**

O grupo de Seto estava no terceiro andar. O terceiro andar já não tinha quartos, mas sim outras divisões. Seto e os outros já tinham entrado numa sala ampla e sem qualquer tipo de ornamentos e também num escritório que já não parecia ser usado há algum tempo.

"Seto, vamos conseguir sair daqui vivos?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Claro que vamos." disse Seto, de maneira firme. "Recuso-me a morrer aqui e tu também não vais morrer, Mokuba. Quanto aos outros, é-me indiferente."

"Que simpático, Kaiba." disse Alister, sarcasticamente. "Vê-se mesmo que te preocupas com os outros."

"Porque é que o haveria de fazer?" perguntou Seto. "E agora, menos conversa. Temos um homem para procurar."

Os outros seguiram-no. Seto iluminou com a lanterna mais uma porta e abriu-a de seguida, entrando. Os outros entraram atrás dele. A sala era grande e cheia de mobiliário, tapado com lençóis brancos e poeirentos. Seto e Marik, usando as lanternas, começaram a procurar na sala.

De repente, de debaixo de um dos lençóis, saltou uma figura. Mas não era Pegasus e sim Weevil Underwood, rodeado de energia negra, tal como Pegasus. Na mão, Weevil trazia uma faca.

Apanhando todos de surpresa, Weevil moveu-se rapidamente e no momento seguinte, estava a espetar a faca directamente na barriga de Ryo Bakura. Ryo caiu para trás, ofegando e a faca caiu no chão. Sangue começou a jorrar da sua ferida.

"Espíritos negros, afastem-se de nós!" gritou Ishizu, levantando as mãos.

Weevil deu um passo atrás.

"Vocês vão todos morrer. Vou matar-vos." disse ele, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

De seguida, saltou para cima de Mokuba, tentando sufocá-lo. Sem esperar um segundo, Seto agarrou na faca que estava caída no chão.

"Deixa o meu irmão!" gritou Seto, antes de espetar a faca nas costas de Weevil.

Weevil gritou de dor e largou Mokuba. Depois, caiu ao chão, junto de Ryo. Segundos depois, ambos os corpos foram envolvidos por sombras e desapareceram.

"Estás bem, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto, ajoelhando-se ao pé do irmão.

"Sim, estou. Salvaste-me, Seto." agradeceu Mokuba.

"Afinal o Pegasus não está sozinho nisto..." disse Seto, pegando na faca e colocando-a num bolso do seu casaco. "Podemos vir a precisar disto."

**Três Sobreviventes**

**Continua…**

_**Mortes deste capítulo:**_

_**Odion Ishtar -**_ Queda do candelabro com espinhos

_**Rebecca Hawkins -**_ Apunhalada com facas e garfos

_**Tristan Taylor -**_ Esmagado pelo tecto de um quarto

_**Ryo Bakura -**_ Apunhalado na barriga

_**Weevil Underwood -**_ Esfaqueado nas costas

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história, já com algumas mortes. Quem serão os três sobreviventes? E como morrerão os outros? No próximo capítulo teremos mais algumas mortes e revelações.**


	2. A Mansão

**Sobreviventes até ao momento: **

**Grupo de Yugi: **Yugi, Téa, Vivian, Solomon, Mako, Rafael

**Grupo de Joey: **Joey, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Valon

**Grupo de Seto: **Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Alister

**Vilão: **Pegasus

**Capítulo 2: A Mansão**

Rafael e Solomon estavam parados e de pé, enquanto Yugi, Téa e Vivian se tinham sentado, abalados pela morte de Rebecca. Mako andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

"Pessoal, temos de continuar à procura do Pegasus." disse Mako, parando e olhando para os outros. "Eu sei que é difícil perder alguém que conhecemos e gostamos, mas temos de encontrar o Pegasus e sairmos da mansão o mais rapidamente possível."

"Talvez encontrarmos o Pegasus não importe nada." disse Yugi, desanimado. "Afinal, não foi ele próprio que matou a Rebecca. Foram... talheres assassinos..."

"O Pegasus ou melhor, ele e aqueles espíritos negros que se juntaram a ele, lançaram maldições, encantamentos e tudo o mais pela mansão." disse Solomon. "Portanto, temos realmente de o encontrar para que isto pare e possamos sair daqui."

"Mas a Rebecca morreu, o Odion também... tenho receio." disse Téa. "Podemos ser os próximos."

Os outros ficaram calados alguns segundos e depois Rafael abanou a cabeça.

"Vá, chega de estarmos aqui parados. Eu não quero ficar aqui assim e morrer. Se tiver de morrer, que seja a fazer algo para encontrar uma saída daqui."

"Eu tenho a mesma opinião." disse Mako. "Vamos continuar à procura. Pelo menos eu vou. Quem quiser vir, vem, senão fiquem aqui."

Yugi, Téa e Vivian hesitaram, mas depois levantam-se.

"Está bem, não podemos realmente ficar aqui à espera que aconteça um milagre... ou algo mau a um de nós." disse Yugi.

"Exactamente, meu neto." disse Solomon. "Vamos continuar a procurar."

O grupo saiu da sala de jantar e entrou na cozinha. Verificaram rapidamente que não havia ninguém ali e saíram de lá. Afinal, a cozinha tinha muitos objectos perigosos e serem atacados por pratos e talhares tinha sido suficiente para todos.

De seguida, o grupo passou por um pequeno corredor e entraram num pequeno quarto, que supostamente seria destinado a algum empregado.

"Será que o Pegasus tem mesmo alguns empregados aqui na mansão?" perguntou Vivian. "Não chegámos a ver ninguém, mas ele falou nisso. Talvez hajam pessoas presas algures por aqui..."

"Não me parece." disse Mako. "Provavelmente, se as houvesse, seriam pessoas mortas."

Yugi e Téa lançaram-lhe um olhar aborrecido e Mako acabou por se calar.

"Não me parece que haja qualquer empregado aqui." disse Solomon. "Foi tudo uma armadilha para nós. Nunca foi suposto passarmos aqui alguns dias, portanto não me parece que o Pegausus ou aqueles espíritos negros tenham mais ninguém aqui... ou pelo menos, mais ninguém inocente."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou Téa.

"Ele quer dizer que temos de estar atentos. Podem haver pessoas aqui, mas se forem empregados, provavelmente virão contra nós. Talvez também estejam possuídos."

"Vamos mas é sair daqui." disse Vivian. "Temos de procurar noutros lados e agora já não me sinto segura ficando parada no mesmo lugar muito tempo."

Vivian encaminhou-se para a porta e Mako seguiu-a. Depois, Solomon também se encaminhou para a porta. De repente, abriu-se um painel na parede. Uma arma surgiu de lá e de seguida disparou três tiros. Todos acertaram em cheio em Solomon.

Solomon gritou e caiu ao chão. Téa e Rafael ficaram paralisados pela surpresa. Yugi correu para o avô e baixou-se sobre ele. As feridas de Solomon começaram a sangrar. Uma das balas tinha-lhe acertado no coração. Tentou falar, mas apenas lhe saiu sangue pela boca.

Logo depois, as sombras surgiram e começaram a rodear o corpo de Solomon. Yugi agitou as mãos, tentando afastá-las, mas sem qualquer efeito.

"Deixem o meu avô! Não o vão levar!"

Mas as sombras cobriram o corpo de Solomon. Vivian e Mako tinham voltado a entrar no quarto e arregalaram os olhos. Depois, o corpo de Solomon desapareceu, deixando apenas manchas de sangue no chão. Yugi começou a soluçar, Téa aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o.

**Três Sobreviventes**

No primeiro andar, Serenity soluçava, abraçada a Duke, que a tentava a acalmar. Joey tinha-se encostado a uma parede e não dizia nada. Valon estava de pé e de braços cruzados. Mai estava perto dele.

"O Tristan morreu." soluçou Serenity. "Ele morreu..."

"Acalma-te, Serenity. Foi horrível, sim, mas tenta acalmar-te." pediu Duke.

Joey abanou a cabeça. Estava bastante chocado com o que acontecera. Mai caminhou até ele.

"Joey, estás bem?" perguntou ela, preocupada. "Diz qualquer coisa."

Joey ficou calado durante mais alguns segundos e depois falou então.

"Não, claro que não estou bem. Um dos meus melhores amigos morreu... e eu não consegui fazer nada para impedir isso." disse Joey.

"Não podias ter feito nada. Ninguém esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Esta mansão é... uma armadilha mortal." disse Mai.

Valon mexeu-se, inquieto.

"Pessoal, sei que isto foi complicado, mas não podemos ficar aqui parados." disse ele. "Temos de continuar."

"Eu não volto a entrar num quarto." disse Serenity, soluçando. "Tenho medo..."

"Que seja. Podemos não entrar nos quartos e apenas abrir as portas e apontarmos as lanternas lá para dentro. Mas temos de nos mexer."

"Se estás tão interessado nisso, começa tu a procurar nos quartos." disse Joey, encarando-o, zangado. "Tens uma lanterna, não tens? Então usa-a."

Valon lançou-lhe também um olhar irritado, virou costas e caminhou até ao quarto seguinte, abrindo a porta e apontando a lanterna lá para dentro. Mai hesitou, mas seguiu-o. Verificaram dois quartos e quando abriram a porta do terceiro e apontaram para lá a lanterna, soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Rex Raptor!" exclamou Mai.

Dentro do quarto, Rex, com sombras negras à volta do seu corpo, empunhava uma motosserra que era quase tão grande como ele próprio. Mai e Valon arregalaram os olhos. Joey, Serenity e Duke, apesar de mais afastados no corredor, ficaram alerta.

"Vão morrer todos!" exclamou Rex.

De seguida, ligou a motosserra e correu na direcção de Valon e Mai. Eles deram passos atrás e saíram da trajectória de Rex. Agora já no corredor, Rex olhou na direcção de Joey, Serenity e Duke e depois na direcção de Mai e Valon, que se tinham colocado do outro lado. Avançou novamente para Mai e Valon.

"Foge, Mai!" exclamou Valon, atirando a lanterna contra Rex.

Rex levou com a lanterna na cabeça e ficou algo desorientado. Valon conseguiu esquivar-se dele e Mai tentou fugir. No entanto, tropeçou e caiu no chão. Rex recuperou e correu para ela.

"Não!" gritou Valon.

Num gesto rápido, Rex usou a motosserra e cortou o corpo de Mai quase ao meio. Serenity soltou um grito estridente. Mai contorceu-se um pouco no chão, mas deixou de se mover quase de imediato e o seu corpo foi levado pelas sombras. Rex virou-se para Valon.

Furioso, Valon atirou-se contra as pernas de Rex. Rex desequilibrou-se e caiu. Ao cair, a motosserra caiu sobre ele e no momento seguinte, cortou-lhe o pescoço. Momentos depois, o corpo de Rex Raptor também tinha sido engolido pelas sombras. Joey, Duke e Serenity aproximaram-se de Valon, que os encarou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"A Mai morreu. Não podemos deixar que a morte dela tenha sido em vão." disse Valon, pegando na lanterna caída no chão. "Temos de continuar à procura do Pegasus."

**Três Sobreviventes**

O grupo de Seto continuava no terceiro andar. Apesar da morte de Ryo Bakura e Weevil Underwood, o grupo estava aparentemente calmo, excluindo Mokuba, que estava ainda bastante nervoso.

Seto abriu a porta para uma nova divisão e antes de entrar, usou a lanterna para ver o que havia lá dentro. Era apenas uma sala com algumas estantes cheias de pó. Pouco depois, o grupo chegou ao fundo do corredor, onde havia umas escadas para o sótão.

"Vamos subir e procurar lá em cima." disse Seto.

"Mas e se o Pegasus está lá em cima à espera de nós, para nos matar?" perguntou Mokuba. "Ou outra pessoa, tal como o Weevil fez..."

"Vai correr tudo bem, Mokuba. Não deixo que te aconteça nada de mal. Mantém-te atrás de mim."

O grupo começou a subir as escadas. Ouviram barulho vindo do primeiro andar, mas não prestaram muita atenção, porque sendo a mansão tão grande, o barulho não era muito nítido. Quando estavam quase a chegar à porta do sótão, Marik virou-se para a irmã.

"Sentes alguma energia estranha por perto?" perguntou Marik.

"Na verdade, sim, mas sinto energia negativa por toda a mansão. Portanto, não consigo prever se o Pegasus e os espíritos negros ou outra pessoa se encontra por detrás da porta do sótão."

Marik acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, chegaram à porta do sótão. Seto abriu a porta e apontou a lanterna lá para dentro. Aparentemente não parecia haver mais nada, a não ser vários móveis antigos e todo o tipo de quinquilharia.

"Tenho de entrar para ver melhor." disse Seto. "Para confirmar que não está ninguém aqui. Ishizu, olha pelo Mokuba. Marik, é melhor ficares à porta, pois tens a outra lanterna."

"Eu vou contigo." disse Alister, dando um passo em frente.

Os dois entraram no sótão e começaram a caminhar lentamente. À porta, Mokuba tremia, com medo que algo acontecesse ao irmão. Seto apontava a lanterna a todos os recantos e encaminhava-se para os lugares que poderiam servir de esconderijos. Alister ia atrás dele.

"Espero que encontremos o Pegasus rapidamente." disse Alister. "Para podermos finalmente sair da mansão."

Seto acenou afirmativamente, mas não verbalizou que concordava. Apontou a lanterna a mais um recanto, mas não havia ninguém escondido ali. Também duvidava que Pegasus se fosse realmente esconder no sótão e continuava a achar inacreditável que ele se tivesse mesmo fundido com espíritos negros, tendo agora poderes ocultos e letais. Seto continuava o céptico de sempre.

Enquanto Seto apontava a lanterna para mais um recanto, uma energia começou a formar-se no ar. A energia assumiu a forma de uma mão e no momento seguinte avançou sobre Alister. A mão de energia negra apertou-lhe o pescoço.

Alister soltou uma exclamação e levou as mãos ao pescoço, tentando soltar-se. Seto virou-se e viu o que se passava. Tentou rapidamente ajudar Alister, mas quando tentava tocar na mão de energia, trespassava-a e nada acontecia. À porta, os outros tinham notado agitação.

"Algo se passa." disse Ishizu.

De onde estavam, não conseguiam ver Alister e Seto. Segundos depois, a mão de energia apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Alister. Ele revirou os olhos e o seu corpo caiu no chão, sendo depois envolvido por sombras e desaparecendo. Seto ficou paralisado alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer, mas depois correu rapidamente para a porta do sótão.

"O que se passou, Seto?" perguntou Mokuba. "Onde está o Alister?"

"Está morto. Uma... mão feita de qualquer coisa surgiu do nada e sufocou-o." respondeu Seto. "Não sei como isto é possível... mas não há tempo a perder. Vamos sair daqui. De volta ao rés-do-chão. Rápido."

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e começaram a descer as escadas até ao terceiro piso.

**Três Sobreviventes**

"Vamos Yugi, não podemos ficar aqui parados." disse Téa.

O grupo de Yugi continuava no mesmo quarto onde Solomon, o avô de Yugi, tinha morrido. Yugi ficara muito abalado e não se tinha mexido, apenas continuando a chorar.

"Ei, ok, o teu avô morreu e é algo mau, eu sei." disse Mako. "Mas chorar não o vai trazer de volta, nem nos vai tirar daqui para fora. Temos de continuar a andar."

"Foi o que avô também pensava e agora está morto." disse Yugi, limpando as lágrimas. "Se ele não tivesse entrado aqui, ainda estaria vivo."

"Eu vou continuar, com ou sem vocês." disse Mako. "Portanto decidam o que querem fazer."

"Lamento o que aconteceu, Yugi." disse Vivian. "Mas concordo com o Mako."

"Podes ficar aqui, se é o que queres, Yugi." disse Rafael, encarando o rapaz. "Eu tenho uma lanterna. Irei continuar."

Yugi abanou a cabeça, mas não se mexeu. Téa fez sinal aos outros.

"Eu ficarei com o Yugi, aqui." disse ela.

"Muito bem. Vamos." disse Rafael.

Rafael, Mako e Vivian saíram do quarto e afastaram-se dali. Yugi e Téa ficaram sentados no chão, lado a lado.

"Devias ir com eles, Téa." disse Yugi.

"Não te posso deixar aqui sozinho."

"Assim podes morrer."

"Posso morrer mesmo que saia daqui."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos e depois Yugi falou.

"Téa, não quero que morras." disse ele.

"Também não quero morrer, nem que te aconteça algo de mau a ti."

Enquanto os dois falavam, abriu-se um pequeno orifício no tecto do quarto. Pouco depois, foi disparado um dardo do orifício e acertou no braço de Yugi. Ele gemeu de dor.

"O que foi, Yugi?" perguntou Téa. "Oh, o que é isto? Um dardo?"

"Ah... Téa... ah, dói-me." disse Yugi.

Téa hesitou, mas arrancou o dardo do braço de Yugi. Porém, não pareceu resolver nada. Yugi começou a contorcer-se de dores.

"Acho... que é... veneno." murmurou ele. "Téa, foge... daqui, depressa."

"Não, Yugi. Não posso deixar-te..."

"Vai, antes que... te... envenenem também."

Yugi soltou um gemido de dor. As sombras começaram a envolver-lhe o corpo.

"Não! Afastem-se! Não vão levar o Yugi!" exclamou Téa.

"Leva... a lanterna. Vai!" exclamou Yugi, com a força que lhe restava.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Téa pegou na lanterna e correu para a porta do quarto. Ao chegar lá, virou-se e viu o corpo de Yugi ser coberto pelas sombras. Um segundo depois, já não estava lá. Téa saiu a correr do quarto de seguida.

**Três Sobreviventes**

O grupo de Joey tinha chegado ao final do primeiro piso. Voltaram para trás, para as escadas que dariam acesso ao rés-do-chão e também ao segundo piso.

"Vamos subir para o segundo andar e continuar a procurar lá." disse Valon, que parecia ter-se tornado agora o líder do pequeno grupo.

Os outros entreolharam-se, sem grande entusiasmo, mas antes de conseguirem subir as escadas, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu e Marik apareceram e desceram-nas.

"O que estão a fazer aqui? Já viram tudo no terceiro andar e no sótão?" perguntou Joey, encarando o grupo.

"Já e o Alister e o Bakura estão agora mortos." disse Seto. "E não encontrámos o Pegasus. Vamos voltar à entrada agora."

"O Alister foi morto por algo mágico, diz o Seto." disse Mokuba.

"O Tristan e a Mai morreram também." disse Serenity, um pouco chorosa.

"É melhor voltarmos todos para o piso de baixo." disse Marik.

Joey e Valon hesitaram, mas acabaram por concordar e todos desceram as escadas para o rés-do-chão. Ao chegarem lá, viram Vivian, Mako e Rafael a saírem por uma porta.

"Onde estão os outros?" perguntou Duke.

"O avô do Yugi e a Rebecca morreram." respondeu Vivian. "O Yugi e a Téa ficaram para trás. Não quiseram vir connosco."

"E vocês deixaram-nos sozinhos?" perguntou Joey, zangado. "Eles podem estar em perigo!"

"Todos estamos em perigo, Joey." disse Mako.

Nesse momento, o ar começou a agitar-se à volta de todos. Serenity encolheu-se contra Duke, Mokuba deu um passo atrás e depois várias sombras surgiram no ar.

"Cuidado." avisou Ishizu.

Algumas das sombras juntaram-se perto do tecto, formando a imagem de uma corda com um laço. Rafael soltou uma exclamação.

"Aquilo parece uma corda para enforcamento!"

Logo depois, todas as sombras caíram sobre Joey. Ele gritou e de seguida as sombras fizeram com que os seus braços ficassem presos e começaram a puxá-lo para cima, em direcção à sombra de cordas. Joey, sem conseguir mexer os braços, tentou espernear.

"Não, Joey!" exclamou Serenity.

Serenity correu para Joey. As sombras já o elevavam a alguns centímetros do chão. Serenity agarrou as pernas do irmão, tentando puxá-lo para baixo.

Vendo o gesto de Serenity, Duke, Valon e Mokuba correram rapidamente para Joey, puxando-lhe as pernas também. Pouco depois, os outros faziam o mesmo, até mesmo Seto.

"Puxem com mais força!" exclamou Mako.

"Não estamos a conseguir puxá-lo para baixo!" exclamou Marik.

Apesar de todos unirem esforços, as sombras eram mais fortes e continuavam a puxar Joey. Enquanto todos puxavam as pernas de Joey, outras sombras surgiram e foram contra todos. Serenity gritou ao ser arremessada ao chão e um a um, as sombras foram lançando as pessoas ao chão.

Ishizu foi atirada para cima de Duke e caíram os dois. Seto tentou livrar-se das sombras que o rodearam, mas com a junção delas, atiraram-no contra uma parte das escadas. Joey continuava a espernear.

"Raios!" exclamou ele. "Larguem-me, suas sombras estúpidas!"

As sombras puxaram-no com mais força. Rapidamente, elevaram Joey até à corda de sombras e colocaram lá o seu pescoço. Serenity levantou-se.

"Não! Deixem o meu irmão em paz!" exclamou ela.

"Temo que isso não seja possível."

Todos olharam para onde vinha a voz. No topo das escadas, Pegasus acenou a todos e sorriu.

"Então, espero que se estejam todos a divertir. Pena terem-me procurado tão mal. Estive no segundo andar à vossa espera, mas nem lá chegaram a procurar, mesmo tendo-se divido em grupos."

"Pegasus, faz isto parar, já!" exigiu Seto.

"Faz as sombras largarem o meu irmão!" exclamou Serenity.

"Oh, está bem, que seja." disse Pegasus, continuando a sorrir.

As sombras agitavam-se à sua volta e o olho visível era de um tom vermelho sangue naquele momento. As sombras que tinham puxado Joey para cima desapareceram de imediato e ele caiu, direito na corda de sombras.

Tal como uma corda física, ela apertou e quebrou-lhe o pescoço, matando-o. Ishizu deu um passo atrás, Mokuba pareceu horrorizado e Serenity começou de seguida a chorar.

"Não, Joey..."

A corda de sombras desapareceu e o corpo sem vida de Joey caiu no chão. Antes que alguém se conseguisse aproximar dele, o corpo foi envolvido por sombras e desapareceu.

"As sombras ficam muito satisfeitas quando finalmente consomem um cadáver e a sua alma." disse Pegasus. "Muito contentes, aliás."

"Pegasus ou espíritos negros ou espíritos do mal ou lá o que são, vão pagar por tudo isto!" exclamou Rafael.

"Uh, que medo." disse Pegasus, rindo-se de seguida. "Posso matar-vos quando quiser, em apenas uns segundos, mas é mais divertido ver-vos sofrer."

Seto cerrou os punhos e de seguida começou a correr escadas acima, para esmurrar Pegasus. Quando estava já perto, Pegasus levantou uma mão. Várias sombras foram contra Seto e atiraram-no escadas abaixo. Mokuba correu para o irmão.

"Seto, estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, estou." respondeu Seto, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade.

"Como vêem, não me podem fazer qualquer mal." disse Pegasus, passando o olhar por todos. "Pois é, agora tenho muito menos convidados do que antes. As sombras e as armadilhas da mansão estão a fazer efeito."

"Por causa de ti o Odion está morto!" exclamou Marik, zangado.

"E o Joey também." disse Serenity.

"E a Rebecca, o Yugi e todos os outros." disse Valon. "Isto não vai ficar assim. Não deixaremos que nos mates sem que façamos nada."

"Ai sim? Pois bem, pelo que viram até agora, há algo que possam fazer para escaparem à morte aqui? Bom, talvez encontrando a saída da mansão, mas há apenas uma." disse Pegasus. "Conseguirão vocês lá chegar antes de morrerem todos?"

**Três Sobreviventes**

**Continua…**

_**Mortes deste capítulo:**_

_**Solomon Muto**_ - Atingido por três tiros

_**Mai Valentine**_ - Cortada pela motosserra

_**Rex Raptor**_ - Pescoço cortado pela motosserra

_**Alister**_ - Asfixiado por uma mão de energia negra

_**Yugi Muto**_ - Atingido com um dardo envenenado

_**Joey Wheeler**_ - Enforcado com uma corda de sombras

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. O próximo capítulo será também o último. Ainda há vários sobreviventes, mas apenas três escaparão com vida. Mas quais deles? Saberão no próximo capítulo. Até lá.**


	3. Os Sobreviventes

**Sobreviventes até ao momento: **

**Grupo de Yugi: **Téa, Vivian, Mako, Rafael

**Grupo de Joey: **Serenity, Duke, Valon

**Grupo de Seto: **Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik

**Vilão: **Pegasus

**Capítulo 3: Os Sobreviventes**

"Pois bem, pelo que viram até agora, há algo que possam fazer para escaparem à morte aqui? Bom, talvez encontrando a saída da mansão, mas há apenas uma." disse Pegasus. "Conseguirão vocês lá chegar antes de morrerem todos?"

Pegasus desceu calmamente algumas escadas. Das sombras, surgiram mais algumas velas ao longo de cada lado das escadas, juntando-se às velas já presentes. As novas velas acenderam-se, porém o fogo que ardia nelas era negro e não laranja ou vermelho. Todos os presentes deram alguns passos atrás. Pegasus desceu o último degrau das escadas e olhou para eles.

"Acho que já brincámos o suficiente, portanto está na hora de vocês morrerem todos." disse ele. "Sombras, escolham um alvo e levem-no para a escuridão eterna!"

Várias sombras começaram a surgir no ar novamente. As sombras moveram-se, enquanto as pessoas davam passos atrás. Seto puxou Mokuba para si, para o proteger. Vivian aproximou-se mais de Rafael, que continuava a mover a sua lanterna na direcção das sombras, como se isso as pudesse afastar, mas não era o caso.

Várias sombras diminuíram de tamanho, pelo que se não fossem tantas, pareceriam quase invisíveis. Logo depois, todas foram contra Mako Tsunami. Espetaram-se nele como agulhas negras. Mako gritou, começou a sangrar e caiu ao chão.

"E lá vai um à vida." disse Pegasus. "Ou melhor, à morte."

Ishizu e Marik baixaram-se sobre Mako, mas não havia nada a fazer. Logo depois, sombras envolveram o corpo de Mako e ele desapareceu.

"Enfim, não fiquem muito aborrecidos com isto." disse Pegasus, sorrindo. "Afinal, vocês vão todos morrer. Se alguém se quiser voluntariar para ser o seguinte, eu faço-vos já o favor de matar essa pessoa. Algum voluntário?"

"Vai-te lixar, Pegasus." disse Seto.

"Ah, que simpático. Queres ser o próximo a morrer, Kaiba? Hum, não, assim não teria piada. Acho que te vou deixar para o fim, para veres os outros a morrer sem conseguires fazer nada." disse Pegasus. "Deve ser frustrante. Talvez mate o teu irmão a seguir."

Mokuba encolheu-se um pouco e Pegasus sorriu.

"Nem sequer penses em fazer-lhe mal, Pegasus." disse Seto.

"Bom, avançando, já escolhi quem será o próximo a morrer." disse ele. "Antigamente, as bruxas eram queimadas em fogueiras. Agora... hum, não será bem uma bruxa, mas perto disso. Sombras, acção!"

Logo depois, várias sombras surgiram aos pés de Ishizu e elevaram-na no ar rapidamente. Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Não! Deixa a Ishizu!" exclamou Marik, olhando para Pegasus. "Já mataste o Odion!"

"Pois foi, mas vocês podem pedir o que quiserem, porque não vos vou poupar." disse Pegasus.

Erguendo uma mão, Pegasus redireccionou as chamas de todas as velas contra Ishizu. Ainda no ar, Ishizu começou a arder. Debateu-se e gritou. Serenity encostou-se a Duke, horrorizada. Marik e Rafael avançaram para Pegasus, mas ele lançou-lhes algumas sombras e afastou-os com facilidade.

Ishizu morreu carbonizada pelas chamas e, ainda no ar, o seu corpo foi envolvido completamente pelas sombras e desapareceu.

**Três Sobreviventes**

Téa estava encostada a uma parede. A lanterna que Yugi lhe dera estava ainda na sua mão. Depois de sair do quarto em que Yugi e o seu avô tinham morrido, Téa correra um pouco e acabara por parar. Chorara durante muito tempo.

Depois, ouvira barulho e começara a andar novamente. Chegara ali, ao fundo do corredor, quando Mako fora morto. Agora, fora Ishizu que morrera. Téa tinha medo. O que poderia fazer para parar Pegasus? Nada. Ninguém podia.

Com a lanterna desligada, voltou a espreitar pela passagem no fundo do corredor, que dava directamente para o salão do rés-do-chão, onde Pegasus e os outros se encontravam. Téa viu Pegasus dar alguns passos em frente, em direcção aos outros, enquanto eles recuavam.

Agora, daquele ângulo, Téa apenas via as costas de Pegasus. Ele estava de costas para aquele corredor. Téa começou a pensar. Talvez se o conseguisse atacar de costas, surtisse algum efeito. Enquanto pensava, Pegasus falou aos outros.

"Agora, vamos jogar outro jogo diferente." disse Pegasus. "Vocês, tão juntinhos, tentaram encontrar-me para me parar, querem sair daqui, querem sobreviver. Bom, alguns de vocês já tiveram encontros imediatos com outros recrutas das sombras."

"Estás a falar do Weevil?" perguntou Mokuba.

"E o Rex Raptor." disse Valon.

"Exactamente. E querem saber mais? Mesmo que me conseguissem matar a mim, há outras duas pessoas controladas pelas sombras e pelos espíritos negros. Essas duas pessoas estão dispostas a matar-vos." disse Pegasus. "Portanto, talvez eu precise de um novo recruta. Sombras, apoderem-se de um corpo!"

Várias sombras surgiram e começaram a rodear todos os presentes. Algumas foram contra Duke e atiraram-no ao chão. De seguida, elas juntaram-se e caíram sobre Serenity. Ela gritou e as sombras entraram-lhe pela boca. Os outros afastaram-se dela, enquanto Duke se levantava do chão. Pouco depois, Serenity tinha sombras à volta do seu corpo e os seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Digam olá à nova Serenity." disse Pegasus. "Muito mais interessante do que a anterior, frágil e sempre a choramingar. Serenity, faz um favor a todos e mata aquele que te está mais próximo do coração."

Serenity acenou afirmativamente e atirou-se para cima de Duke, tentando estrangulá-lo. Duke debateu-se e Rafael e Valon aproximaram-se rapidamente, tirando Serenity de cima de Duke.

Téa decidiu avançar. Saiu a correr do corredor onde estivera escondida e com toda a força lançou a sua lanterna contra Pegasus. A lanterna acertou-lhe na cabeça e Pegasus cambaleou para a frente, atordoado. De seguida, virou-se para Téa.

"Tinha-me esquecido de ti. Sabia que faltava uma pessoa viva." disse ele, furioso. "Pois bem, vais morrer por isto."

Porém, Seto já corria para Pegasus. Tirou do bolso do casaco a faca com que matara Weevil. Num gesto rápido, enterrou a faca nas costas de Pegasus. Pegasus gritou de dor. Em movimentos rápidos, Seto apunhalou-o mais três vezes nas costas e Pegasus caiu ao chão, com sangue a escorrer-lhe das costas.

Por essa altura, Rafael e Valon tinham conseguido prender os pulsos de Serenity e fazer com que ela ficasse imóvel. Pegasus virou-se lentamente para encarar Seto.

"Tu apanhaste-me de surpresa." disse Pegasus. "Pode ser este o meu fim, mas também é o teu!"

Levantando as mãos, Pegasus lançou um raio de sombras contra Seto. O raio atravessou o peito de Seto, fazendo um enorme buraco. Mokuba gritou, enquanto Seto caía no chão. Mokuba correu para ele.

"Não! Seto!" exclamou Mokuba, ajoelhando-se perto do irmão.

"Mokuba, tens de fugir daqui. Tens de sobreviver." murmurou Seto.

De seguida, deixou de se mexer e logo depois o seu corpo foi envolvido por sombras e desapareceu. Segundos depois, também o corpo de Pegasus foi completamente envolvido por sombras. Um clarão negro irradiou do seu corpo e depois o corpo de Pegasus desapareceu.

Por uns segundos, o salão ficou silencioso, tirando os soluços de Mokuba, que começara a chorar. Depois, Serenity debateu-se para se libertar de Valon e Rafael, mas não conseguiu.

"Larguem-me!" gritou ela. "O Pegasus pode estar morto, mas nunca vão conseguir sair daqui vivos!"

"Saiam do corpo da Serenity, suas sombras malditas!" exclamou Duke, olhando para Serenity. "Deixem-na em paz."

"Nunca voltarás a ter a Serenity de antes. Mas se não consigo fazer nada com este corpo... adeus!"

O corpo de Serenity começou a brilhar. Valon afastou-se de imediato, enquanto Rafael a continuou a segurar.

"Isto vai ser explosivo!" exclamou Serenity.

"O quê? Ela vai explodir!" exclamou Vivian.

Valon afastou Duke rapidamente de Serenity. Segundos depois, deu-se uma explosão e quase todos foram atirados ao chão. O corpo de Serenity desapareceu, envolvido em sombras. Rafael, que estivera perto dela e só a largara quando ela estava quase explodir, jazia no chão, muito ferido.

Valon aproximou-se rapidamente dele, enquanto Téa se aproximava de Mokuba, para o tentar consolar pela morte de Seto.

"Rafael, tu estás muito ferido." disse Valon.

"Vão, têm de se ir embora, depressa." disse Rafael. "Eu não consigo mexer-me. Mas ouvi o que a Serenity disse. Um último murmúrio antes de explodir. Disse a palavra cave. A saída está na cave."

"Não te posso deixar aqui assim." disse Valon. "A Mai morreu, o Alister também e..."

"E tu vais viver. Foge com os outros. Rápido."

Valon hesitou mas acenou afirmativamente. Reuniu todos e falou-lhes sobre o que Rafael dissera.

"Mas onde fica a cave?" perguntou Téa.

"Nós não procurámos naquele último corredor." disse Vivian, apontando para um corredor à direita. "Pode haver uma porta que nos leve até lá, se formos por ali."

"Então vamos." disse Valon.

"Mokuba, sê forte agora." pediu Téa, olhando para o rapaz mais novo. "O teu irmão queria que sobrevivesses, portanto tens de honrar o último desejo dele."

Mokuba fungou uma vez, mas acenou afirmativamente. O grupo olhou de seguida para Rafael, enquanto ele dava o último suspiro. Depois, o seu corpo foi levado pelas sombras. Téa foi buscar a lanterna que tinha atirado a Pegasus e ainda funcionava. De seguida, o grupo encaminhou-se para o corredor que Vivian apontara.

Valon e Marik, ambos empunhando uma lanterna, iam à frente. Téa fechava o grupo, usando a lanterna que fora originalmente de Yugi para ir verificando se nada, nem ninguém, surgia por detrás para os atacar. Chegando ao fundo do corredor, encontraram uma porta.

"Vamos a isto." disse Marik, avançando.

Marik abriu a porta, que revelou umas escadas que davam para o piso inferior. O grupo entreolhou-se e de seguida todos começaram a descer as escadas. Ao chegarem ao fundo das escadas, encontraram uma divisão pequena, onde não havia nada.

"Não há aqui nada." disse Vivian. "Nem sequer janelas para podermos tentar fugir."

"A mansão é enorme. Não ia ter uma cave tão pequena." disse Valon, começando a caminhar de uma ponta a outra. "Tem de haver aqui algo."

Enquanto Valon e Marik começavam a procurar algo por ali, Vivian mexia as mãos, nervosa. Mokuba tentava manter-se calmo. Duke estava furioso e triste pela morte de Serenity.

"Há aqui algo!" exclamou Marik, batendo ao de leve numa parede. "Esta parede tem algo do outro lado, porque não parece tão grossa como as outras."

Todos se aproximaram e examinaram a parede. Mokuba apontou para um pequeno desnível na parede.

"Pode significar algo." disse ele.

Valon aproximou-se e tocou no desnível. Pouco depois, ouviu-se um ruído e uma porta surgiu na parede. O grupo entreolhou-se e depois avançaram todos pela porta, que dava para um pequeno túnel. Quando chegaram ao outro lado do túnel, viram que estavam numa sala.

Era uma sala com apenas duas pequenas janelas e cheio do que parecia túmulos. Do outro lado da divisão via-se um túnel maior e alguma luminosidade.

"É ali! Aquele túnel deve dar para o exterior!" exclamou Vivian.

"Então vamos a isso!" exclamou Marik.

Ele avançou rapidamente, em direcção ao túnel. Mas no momento seguinte, detrás de uma das campas, surgiu Bonz, com sombras à volta do corpo. Trazia na mão um arco. Disparou. A seta foi na direcção de Marik, que se desviou por pouco. A seta foi cravar-se numa parte da parede por detrás dele.

O grupo mal teve tempo para reagir, pois todos tinham ficado surpreendidos. Olharam para Bonz, ainda com o arco na mão, a sorrir-lhes maliciosamente.

"Vocês mataram o Pegasus, o Weevil e o Rex, mas agora chegou o vosso fim." disse Bonz. "Os espíritos negros e as sombras vão conseguir finalmente o seu intento de eliminar a luz. Vocês trazem luz ao mundo e portanto, vão ser eliminados."

"Sempre a mesma conversa." disse Valon, irritado. "Os espíritos negros deviam desaparecer de uma vez."

"E na verdade, irão." disse Bonz. "Os espíritos negros sim, mas o mal existirá sempre no mundo. Os espíritos negros fizeram um pacto para poderem estar no mundo real e manipularem os acontecimentos. Deram-lhes uma semana. O prazo acaba esta noite. O trabalho será cumprido. Vocês morrerão e os espíritos negros poderão descansar então, pois o planeta será coberto por sombras."

Valon fez um sinal de cabeça a Marik e Duke, que perceberam. De seguida, os três foram contra Bonz, mas um de frente e os outros dois de cada lado, pelo que assim ele não os poderia atacar a todos. Bonz disparou uma seta, que raspou o ombro de Duke, mas antes de conseguir lançar outra, já Valon, Marik e Duke tinham chegado até ele.

Imobilizaram-no e de seguida Marik partiu o arco de Bonz. Duke pegou numa seta que estava caída no chão.

"Isto é pelo que fizeram à Serenity!" exclamou ele.

Depois, espetou a seta no coração de Bonz. Bonz tremeu e o seu corpo foi engolido pelas sombras.

"Vamos sair daqui." disse Duke.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e correram para o túnel. Não era muito grande e quando chegaram à outra extremidade, estavam fora da mansão, nas suas traseiras.

"O Pegasus disse que havia mais duas pessoas, além dele, que ainda estavam a ser controladas pelas sombras. Uma foi o Bonz. A outra não sabemos quem é. Temos de estar atentos." disse Téa.

"O que fazemos agora?" perguntou Mokuba. "Como é que vamos sair da ilha?"

"O barco que nos trouxe, partiu, mas se estivermos no porto, pode ser que algum barco passe e nos veja." disse Marik. "Devemos encaminharmo-nos para o porto."

Os outros acabaram por concordar. Deram rapidamente a volta à mansão e começaram a descer o mesmo caminho que tinham feito para lá chegarem. Porém, agora já não havia qualquer luz, não ser a das suas lanternas e da lua, que pairava lá bem no alto, pois os candeeiros que rondavam o caminho estavam agora apagados.

Iam a descer, quando de repente, das árvores saltou uma figura. Atirou um grande frasco contra Duke. O frasco acertou-lhe, partiu-se e um liquido caiu sobre Duke. Ele começou a gritar, enquanto o seu corpo começou a fumegar.

"Ah! Não!" gritou Duke.

"O que é isto? Ácido?" perguntou Téa, tentando ajudar Duke.

"Exactamente, beleza." disse a voz da figura, saindo das árvores.

Era Bandit Keith, também possuído pelas sombras e os espíritos negros, tal como Bonz. Na mão trazia uma pistola. O ácido começou a espalhar o seu efeito pelo corpo de Duke e ele caiu ao chão, sem conseguir respirar. Logo depois, o seu corpo desapareceu, envolto em sombras. Todos olharam para Keith.

"Bom, bom, agora já só restam cinco de vocês para matar." disse Keith. "Vocês realmente foram espertos. Conseguiram matar o Pegasus e os outros. Mas eles eram burros, a usar coisas que não vos mantinham à distância. Sabem, uma arma é um objecto muito bom. Posso disparar à distância, bastante rápido e matar-vos antes que cheguem a mim. Quem quer ser o primeiro a morrer?"

"Corram pessoal!" gritou Valon, fugindo para o meio das árvores.

Os outros foram atrás dele. Keith disparou a sua arma. Quase acertou no ombro de Téa e também numa das pernas de Mokuba, mas conseguiram os cinco fugir por entre as árvores. Continuaram a correr e ouviam Keith, correndo atrás deles.

Correram durante alguns segundos, até que saíram do emaranho de árvores e se viram junto de um lago.

"Temos de nos esconder." disse Marik.

"Vamos onde?" perguntou Téa.

"Estou com medo." disse Mokuba.

"A água pode ser um bom esconderijo. Está escuro e assim ele não nos consegue ver." disse Vivian.

Ela correu para a água, mas antes de conseguir lá entrar, um crocodilo saltou lá de dentro e abocanhou-lhe uma perna. Vivian gritou. Mais dois crocodilos surgiram da água e abocanharam Vivian também.

"Temos de sair daqui!" exclamou Valon.

"Mas a Vivian..." disse Téa.

"Não podemos fazer nada por ela. Vamos!"

O grupo começou a correr novamente. Vivian foi morta e o seu corpo desapareceu, envolvido em sombras. Os crocodilos estavam ainda a tentar farejar a sua presa quando Keith saiu de entre as árvores, a correr.

"Malditos miúdos, não param quietos para eu os matar." disse Keith, olhando de seguida para os crocodilos, à beira do lago. "Hum, mas parece que alguém já teve o azar de se aproximar do lago. Então só faltam quatro."

Keith sorriu e as sombras à volta do seu corpo mexeram-se. Depois, pôs-se a correr novamente, em busca dos quatro sobreviventes.

**Três Sobreviventes**

Téa, Valon, Mokuba e Marik estavam a correr rapidamente, desviando-se das árvores. Mesmo com a luz das lanternas, não era fácil correr quando se esbarrava constantemente nas árvores, ramos e arbustos. Mokuba estava bastante cansado, mas Téa puxava por ele. Valon liderava o grupo.

Depois de alguns minutos a correram, saíram da zona das árvores e viram o mar à sua frente. Olhando para a sua direita, viram, não muito longe, o local onde o barco os tinha deixado naquela tarde.

"Ok, conseguimos chegar à praia, mas temos o Bandit Keith atrás de nós." disse Téa. "Com uma arma. O que fazemos?"

"Não acho que agora possamos fazer grande coisa." respondeu Marik. "Vamos mas é sair daqui. Vamos afastar-nos."

"Se calhar devíamos esconder-nos entre as árvores." sugeriu Mokuba.

"Sim, é melhor." concordou Valon. "Aqui estamos muito expostos."

Quando o grupo se preparava para se embrenhar novamente na floresta, Keith surgiu, empunhando a sua arma.

"Ah, finalmente encontrei-vos." disse ele. "Estão a dar-me muito trabalho. Morram!"

Keith disparou alguns tiros. Téa atirou-se para a areia e Valon desviou-se. Um tiro acertou em cheio na cabeça de Mokuba. Marik viu-o cambalear, cair na areia e depois o corpo de Mokuba foi envolvido pelas sombras e desapareceu.

"Seu assassino horroroso!" exclamou Téa, levantando-se. "Mataste uma criança!"

"Pouco me importa. Vão todos morrer." disse Keith.

De seguida, disparou um tiro contra Téa, mas ela conseguiu mandar-se novamente para o chão. Logo depois, Valon atirou a sua lanterna contra Keith. A lanterna bateu-lhe na mão e Keith deixou a arma cair.

Baixou-se para a apanhar, mas Marik já estava a atirar-se sobre ele. Os dois começaram a lutar. Valon correu para a arma e apanhou-a. Keith deu um murro a Marik e atirou-o contra areia. Logo depois, Valon disparou.

O tiro acertou no ombro de Keith e ele rugiu de dor. Téa pegou num punhado de areia e lançou-o à cara de Keith. Ele gritou, sem conseguir ver nada agora. Valon tentou disparar novamente, mas a pistola estava sem balas e apenas Keith teria mais munições.

Sem pensar mais, Valon atirou a arma para longe e correu para Keith. Empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair à beira da água do mar. Depois, Marik levantou-se e veio ajudá-lo. Ambos levaram Keith até à água. Ele debateu-se.

"Morre, desgraçado!" exclamou Marik.

Os dois mergulharam a cabeça de Keith na água. Keith estrebuchou, mas depois ficou imóvel, tendo-se afogado. Quando o seu corpo foi levado pelas sombras, Marik e Valon suspiraram de alívio. Do bolso do casaco de Keith tinha caído uma caixa de munições e Valon apanhou-a.

Valon regressou para perto da arma e carregou-a. Depois, fez sinal a Marik e Téa. Todos se encaminharam para o porto. Quando lá chegaram, sentaram-se no chão.

"Será que as sombras nos atacarão aqui?" perguntou Téa.

"Penso que não. Elas não parecem ter um poder físico fora da mansão. Foi lá que o Pegasus lançou a maldição." respondeu Marik. "Aqui fora, fomos atacados por aquele homem e os crocodilos, mas não fisicamente pelas sombras."

"Se mais alguém possuído aparecer, esta pistola vai fazê-los pensar duas vezes em se aproximarem." disse Valon.

Todos olharam para o topo da colina, com a mansão ainda lá bem no alto.

"Quem me dera nunca ter vindo aqui." disse Téa. "Perdemos tantas pessoas..."

"A minha família está morta agora." disse Marik. "Estou só..."

"Mas estamos vivos. E não tenciono que nenhum de nós morra agora." disse Valon, confiante.

**Três Sobreviventes**

Às primeiras horas da madrugada, os três sobreviventes viram algo surpreendente. A mansão foi coberta por sombras e de seguida, um raio de luz caiu sobre elas, destruindo-as. Téa suspirou.

"Como o Bonz disse, as sombras e os espíritos negros foram embora depois desta noite." disse ela.

"Espero que nunca mais voltem." disse Marik.

As horas foram passando. Valon arriscou em voltar à mansão e encontrou lá comida e água potável. Depois, voltou para o porto e repartiu a comida por todos. Já à tarde, o grupo viu um navio ao longe e pôs-se a acenar. Foram vistos da embarcação.

Quando a embarcação, um enorme navio cruzeiro, parou o mais perto possível da costa, um bote foi enviado para os ir buscar. Já dentro do navio, o comandante fez algumas perguntas, mas percebendo que os três não estavam muito bem, disse-lhes para descansarem.

Duas horas mais tarde, Téa saiu para o convéns, onde encontrou Marik e Valon. A ilha já tinha ficado para trás.

"Vão levar-nos para terra." disse Valon. "E depois teremos de explicar muita coisa."

"Não sei como. Não vão acreditar em nós." disse Marik. "Acho que devemos considerar a possibilidade de mentir. Afinal, não há corpos. Ainda podem tentar incutir-nos crimes, como se fossemos nós que tivéssemos andado a matar toda a gente."

"Isso é horrível." disse Téa. "Não tivemos culpa."

Os três entreolharam-se.

"Então, vamos mentir. Arranjar uma desculpa. Dizemos que realmente nos deixaram na ilha com os outros, mas depois eles foram embora e nos deixaram lá." disse Marik. "Não poderão provar que fizemos nada de mal."

"E eu atirei a pistola ao mar. Mais ninguém me viu com ela, porque a coloquei no bolso."

Téa assentiu. Pensar nos seus amigos mortos era doloroso. Mas ela, Marik e Valon estavam vivos.

"Eu nunca esquecerei os meus amigos." disse Téa. "Mas esta mentira é necessária."

"Vamos continuar a viver as nossas vidas." disse Valon. "Para trazermos mais luz ao mundo."

"Sim, isso mesmo." concordou Marik.

Chegados a terra, os três contaram a mesma história. O desaparecimento misterioso de Pegasus e de todos os outros nunca conseguiu ser explicado. Téa e os outros começaram a ser investigados e a ilha foi revista de uma ponta a outra.

Não havia sinais de nada do que tinha acontecido. O sangue deixado pelas vítimas tinha desaparecido e não havia corpos também. Os três foram ilibados e puderam viver as suas vidas, continuando agora a praticar o bem e na esperança de que os espíritos negros não voltassem nunca mais.

**Fim**

_**Mortes deste capítulo:**_

_**Mako Tsunami**_ - Espetado por agulhas sombras

_**Ishizu Ishtar**_ - Queimada viva

_**Seto Kaiba**_ - Trespassado por um raio de sombras

_**Maximillion Pegasus**_ - Apunhalado nas costas

_**Serenity Wheeler**_ - Explodiu

_**Rafael**_ - Ferido devido à explosão de Serenity

_**Bonz -**_ Seta espetada no coração

_**Duke Devlin**_ - Ácido

_**Vivian Wong**_ - Comida por crocodilos

_**Mokuba Kaiba**_ - Tiro na cabeça

_**Bandit Keith**_ – Afogado

_**Sobreviventes:**_

_**Téa Gardner**_

_**Valon**_

_**Marik Ishtar**_

**E assim termina a história, com os três sobreviventes e todos os restantes mortos e levados pelas sombras. Até uma próxima história!**


End file.
